


暗恋

by NINE_odes



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 全职高手 叶韩 叶攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINE_odes/pseuds/NINE_odes
Summary: 暗恋这件小事就是你喜欢我，而我恰好也喜欢你
Relationships: bl - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	暗恋

**Author's Note:**

> 暗恋这件小事  
> 就是你喜欢我，而我恰好也喜欢你

“叶秋你他妈说好的一起呢？说好的荣耀呢？”  
“老韩，再见。”  
看着QQ消息上的四个字，韩文清硬朗的薄唇死死的抿着，直接一拳挥出去，却在距离屏幕几公分的地方被人握住。  
“韩队，淡定。”  
韩文清看着屏幕上的荣耀界面，野外PK，他们这么多人又输给了一个叶秋。  
“哼……”  
他起身离开，张新杰看到他的背影，视线忍不住落在了面前的屏幕上。  
他们霸图的硬汉队长，怎么就……  
大漠孤烟：滚出来。  
叶修正在刷副本，突然看到熟悉的头像闪动，嘴里叼着的烟都抖了一下，就连烟灰落在衣服上都没注意，头痛的揉了揉额角，他直接回道：“老韩啊，我都说了那只是一个意外，你不要追着哥不放啊，传出去多不好意思？”  
他有些小忧桑，韩文清这样的硬汉啊，他都不知道自己怎么爬上人家的床直接将人给搞了的。  
大漠孤烟：别说废话。  
他并不想和叶修在网上说这个，当年那事，他也觉得是个意外。  
二十二岁的叶修已经是荣耀知名大神，斗神一叶知秋的名号响彻荣耀，而他也是在那个时候，拿到属于自己的最高荣耀。  
但是……  
“喂，老韩你不是吧？赢了哥就来炫耀了？”  
韩文清不知道当时的叶秋眼底藏着什么，也不知道自己为什么约他出去，坐在酒店房间里的时候他们两人都在沉默。  
叶秋破天荒的开了酒，一口一口轻轻抿着，韩文清想制止他，却被叶秋抬起的眸子震慑，最终还是放任了他。  
被压倒在床上，还被直接渡了一口酒进来， 韩文清直接握住叶秋的手想要将他掀下去，却没想到醉酒的叶秋力气大的出奇，他似乎也跟着醉在这醇香酒液里。  
身上的衣服被除去，男人的唇舌炙热又强硬，一点点顺着他的下巴舔下去，韩文清想要制止，却在看见叶秋眸子的时候僵了手臂。  
“老韩……你比我幸运。”  
韩文清没动了，他幸运吗？有叶修这样无敌的对手，有多了张新杰这样放心的队友，他确实幸运的吧？  
他没有抗拒，叶秋的动作也就接着进行，那修长漂亮的双手在他身上游走，韩文清微蹙着眉，从心里抗拒这样的亲密，但是，此时此刻的他，却一点都不想推开这样的叶秋。  
男人精致的眉眼带了些哀伤，失去搭档失去冠军，这个男人心中也是难过的吧？  
“叶秋……”  
他唤了一声，身下覆着的手掌让他有些不适，他不知道叶秋竟然会如此直接，他之前对男性从无想法，但是好像遇上叶秋，也不是那么难以接受。  
手指顺着会阴一路往下，他只是随意动了下就被人直接按住了身子，然后就看见叶秋微微抬起的眼眸，男人轻声道：“可以吗？”  
韩文清：“……你这是醉了还是醒着？”  
叶秋没说话，就这样看着韩文清的眸子，但是手底下的动作却没停，韩文清直接翻了白眼，他倒是想说不可以，但是叶秋这个动作也没想放过他啊。  
双腿被压着，他竟然不知道叶秋这个死宅也能将他制住，看着叶秋的眼睛一时间陷入混乱。  
他不回答，叶秋直接当做默认，手指直接探入，他也是第一次，理论大于实践，真正要弄的时候他完全没有准备，随便扩张了几下性器直接顶在韩文清身后，抬起男人的双腿直接进入。  
身体仿佛被劈开，韩文清身子瞬间紧绷，抬脚就想将叶秋直接踹下去。  
“滚开！”  
“不能。”  
韩文清觉得自己已经完全看不清楚叶秋的心思，这家伙，到底是醉着还是醒着？  
“文清……放松，痛。”  
韩文清僵直着身子，慢慢的呼出一口浊气，按着叶秋的头，他直接说道：“如果被我知道你装的，你就死定了。”  
男人的器物直直的刺入，韩文清只觉得自己头皮都在发麻，他从来没想过和个男人上床，更没想过自己会被人压在身下这样肆无忌惮的侵占身体。  
但是看着身上的叶秋，男人的神色还有些迷茫痛苦，但是眼中的情欲却已经开始弥漫，他最终还是无法抗拒。  
喜欢，从荣耀网游里对一叶之秋的关注和重视，再到职业联赛和叶秋的对立，这个被称为天才的人好像在一步步走进他心中，让他成了现在这样连自己都陌生的样子。  
“文清……”  
“闭嘴。”  
身体依旧紧绷，叶秋并不温柔，横冲直撞，但是粗暴的动作中隐藏的热血和活力却让他感到熟悉，这才是他熟知的一叶之秋，一往无前，永不退缩。  
韩文清眼神一变，从车上下来，拉开衣领准备透透气，他没想过只是叶秋一句话他就想到了那个意外的初夜，看着手机的消息，他忍不住抿唇，叶秋他，会回来的。  
叶修无奈，只能和老板请了假，退了账号卡就走了出去，只是拐了个街角就看到靠着车门一脸冷酷的韩文清。  
男人身材高大，硬冷的轮廓看一眼就让人心生畏惧，叶修虽然不至于，但是看着这张脸他完全想象不出自己怎么将人给……  
“老韩你出来也不伪装一下？”  
“只有你这种死宅才会担心这种问题。”  
他让开身子，为叶修拉开车门，然后才自己坐上了驾驶位，看着身边人的侧脸，他冷哼一声：“当逃兵之后，日子似乎过得不错？”  
叶修撑着下巴，视线落在韩文清脖颈上，忍不住说道：“我说老韩啊，你这么一副样子怎么就没将你们队那些小家伙吓坏呢。”  
“脸这种东西，还是要有的。。”  
叶修并不介意他的讽刺，直接说道：“来找我做什么？你可别说要我给你负责，我没钱，人和命也不可能给你。”  
韩文清的额角似乎抽搐了几下，他完全没想到叶修竟然这么不要脸，又一次刷新了他的底线。  
“你想多了。”  
叶修低垂的眉眼看着过分温柔，但是嘴角微扬，却是总让人觉得轻佻讽刺，韩文清在这样的情形下都觉得自己脑壳直抽，他为什么要为了一个已经放弃的家伙大老远赶过来？  
就只是为了见他一面问一句为什么？  
车内的空间并不大，两人都在沉默，周围的气息一瞬间有些怪异，叶修沉默了一会儿之后率先开口：“休息一年，然后继续，冠军这种东西，谁都不会嫌多的。”  
韩文清点点头，也没说话，驱车随意走着，叶修也没再说话，仰头看着车顶，他忍不住说道：“喂，你该不会是担心我吧？哥可告诉你，这不能行啊，和老韩你形象不符。”  
“……”  
韩文清不想说话，尤其是和叶秋在一起的时候，不斗嘴都觉得难受。  
“有事的话可以来找我。”  
叶修目光微软，偏头看着韩文清的侧脸，撑着下巴道：“老韩你不会是喜欢我吧？难得见你这么温柔。”  
刺啦——  
刺耳的刹车声响起，叶修转头看着窗外，瞳孔微缩，忍不住说道：“喂，你不会来真的吧？我说了那只是个意外，你没必要那么放在心上的。”  
韩文清解开安全带，直接倾身过来，手掌直接扣住叶修的脖颈，感觉到男人因为他的靠近直接紧绷起来的身体，他冷哼一声：“再提这个我掐死你。”  
叶修连忙抬手，闭上嘴巴点头，绝对不多说，虽然嘴上什么都随意，但是真要和韩文清真人solo？如果是在荣耀里，他绝对毫不犹豫竞技场走起，但是真人？开玩笑了。  
“下车，天太晚回不去了。”  
叶修轻轻咋舌，晃着脑袋从车上下来，等他走到大厅的时候韩文清已经拿着房卡等着了。  
看了眼柜台前一脸懵逼看着他们的小姐姐，叶修凑过去在韩文清耳边说道：“老韩啊，你好像暴露了，怕是要上头条。”  
韩文清转头去看那小姐姐，直接拉着叶修的胳膊将人塞进电梯：“闭嘴，你要期待不上头条，不然你也逃不过。”  
叶修：“……反正也是要准备重回赛场，这些事情总会搞定的。”  
他很淡定，但是到房间门口的时候，叶修觉得自己实在是淡定不能，他抬眼看着韩文清的脸色，男人神色微冷，看不出什么，但是那微红的耳根却极有存在感。  
“你……”  
“我……”  
叶修一只手搭在韩文清肩膀上，挑眉：“你现在还想和我住一间房？”  
“习惯了。”  
叶修一愣，接过房卡开门，然后直接转身去了浴室洗漱。  
韩文清坐在床边，稍微有些头痛，透过磨砂玻璃，他看得到叶修的影子，然后又一拳砸在床上。  
他也不知道为什么自己就直接过来找叶秋，明明发生了那种事情他应该离他敬而远之，但是心中却清楚的记起，他的心曾经为一个轻狂张扬的少年剧烈跳动。  
去一旁开了电脑，登录荣耀账号，韩文清正准备竞技场开一把的时候，修长的手带着水汽，直接握住了他的手腕。  
“松手，离我远点。”  
“那个老韩啊，你真的没什么事要对我说？”  
韩文清眯起眼睛，淡然道：“有。”  
“说来听听？”  
“知道你退役的时候，真想冲到嘉世把你干死。”  
叶修眯起眼睛，转过身子坐在桌子上，居高临下看着韩文清的眼睛：“认真的？”  
“你说呢？”  
他反问，他以为他们会是荣耀职业生涯中永远的对手，但是面前这个家伙就这么毫无声息的退役。  
“要不是在游戏里撞上，你是不是准备等你回来再解释？”  
叶修抿唇笑，看着韩文清的眼睛，他忽然仰头叹了口气：“老韩啊，你该不会真的暗恋我吧？”  
“哥可不喜欢男人的。”  
韩文清冷笑，直接倾身过去整张脸都贴在叶修面前：“看你这样子，也不像啊。”  
叶修耸耸肩，话当然是假话，他虽然不记得当时发生了什么，但是事后那模样可是看得清楚，就在第四赛季霸图夺冠的当晚，他爬上人韩文清的床，还把人给搞了。  
这事要传出去他会被霸图粉大卸八块也说不定。  
“老韩看到我和谁关系暧昧？”他挑眉问道，面对韩文清这张被誉为联盟第一钱包脸的刚硬面容也没有半点不适。  
男人脸上带着笑意，眼底露出几分邪气来，韩文清却偏了头，和谁关系暧昧？  
他起身直接按住叶修的肩膀，男人没想逃离，就这么抬眼看着他，这副任君予取予求的模样倒是让韩文清有些无措。  
见惯了这人嘲讽的模样，韩文清竟然觉得现在的叶修，带着一点醉人的味道。  
“你……”  
“喝了口酒，有问题吗？”叶修抿唇笑着，他没醉，但是身上的气息也已经和之前不同。  
直接抬腿勾住韩文清的小腿，他扬起身子道：“我觉得，你喜欢我，所以来给你一个机会。”  
韩文清看着他带了几分醉意的眸子，忍不住叹了口气，直接吻了上去。  
情不知所起，一往而深。  
叶秋是他们所有人职业选手的目标，所有的新人都在期待和叶秋交手，他也一样，只不过唯一的不同只在于：这些年来，十年过去，这个男人在他心上的痕迹越来越重。  
叶修笑了一下，小腿一勾直接翻身将韩文清压在了身下，修长的指顺着男人衣领落下，他低垂着眼睛，慢慢说道：“你来向我表白吗？”  
“文清……你们霸图的汉子不是一直刚猛霸道吗？怎么到了这事上，你还扭捏起来了？”  
韩文清冷眸一厉，握住叶修试图摸到他小腹的手腕，直接道：“你是在说谁？”  
他来这里，就没想过再放手，免得这人真正显露人前的时候引来无数狂蜂浪蝶。  
“哦，你这是在说喜欢我吗？直接一点啊……”叶修轻声笑着，抬起的眼角带着魅意，一点点将韩文清的理智吞噬，等到被男人直接压在沙发上时，韩文清的脸色已经彻底僵硬了。  
“你……”  
“既然你已经承认喜欢我，那哥当然得给你一个回答啊。”  
叶修并不觉得自己的举动有什么不对，他有不是对男人无感，对韩文清也不排斥，更何况发生了那样的事情，总也该试一试的。  
衬衫的纽扣在一个个被解开，韩文清脸上一阵青白之色，他何尝听不明白叶修的话，也知道他们不该这样，但是看着覆在身上缓缓取悦他的男人，他的心却是止不住的因他跳动。  
修长的指逐渐下移，叶修一如既往的直接，韩文清脸色僵硬着，按住他的手说道：“如果你只是想负责的话，没有必要。”  
叶修诧异，抬起眸子看着韩文清的眼睛，漆黑的瞳子里像是带了光，却在逐渐消失，他们都是年少时就投入荣耀，没谈过恋爱也没喜欢过谁，但是叶修却莫名感觉到韩文清的不喜。  
顿了一下，他问道：“你不喜欢？”  
韩文清眸子一冷，直接抬腿将叶修踢下去，起身将身下的衣物整理好，然后说道：“闭嘴。”  
老子不和醉鬼一般见识。  
韩文清这样安慰自己，如果明天叶修醒来还承认今天的话，在一起也没什么，但是现在……呵。  
叶修坐在床边，一条腿伸直微微晃动着，另一条腿却还撑在床上，他撑着下巴道：“你在别扭什么？因为在下面觉得不舒服？”  
他看到男人微顿的脚步，唇角微微勾起，从床上走下，他直接勾住韩文清的腰，缓声说道：“我很清楚自己在做什么 。”  
“你知道自己醉了什么样？”  
韩文清拧眉讽刺，第四赛季的时候这男人也是这么说的。  
他直接甩开缠在腰间的手臂，转身面对叶修：“叶秋，我不是非你不可，你现在拒绝，我直接离开就是。”  
毫不拖泥带水，这次，就是要将一切话都说明白的。  
“我想，我现在的样子，可不是在拒绝。”  
韩文清瞳孔一缩，想要移开视线但是他的眼睛却不受控制的死死停在叶修身上，男人的手指从衣衫下摆探入，缓缓抬起，将那具身体明明白白的放在他眼前，当和那双眼睛对上的时候，韩文清身子猛然一僵，那种仿佛看着猎物，带着浓重血腥味的视线，竟然让他都觉得不适。  
叶修的身体不算完美，但是很白，是和他完全不同的那种，韩文清在心里唾弃自己。  
叶修舔了舔唇，直接拽住韩文清的胳膊，微微挑眉：“你觉得，我在开玩笑吗？”  
韩文清不再犹豫，直接将叶修推到在床上，整个身子都压了上去，被人从肩背摸到后腰，他的身子紧绷到极点，叶修一笑：“没想到你会这么纯情。”  
只看着外表，谁想得到冷酷霸道的韩文清在床上会这么单纯？  
韩文清眸子一冷，手掌直接落在了叶修脖子上：“不要挑衅我。”  
接着，他的手直接往下，落在叶修小腹上的时候听到身下的男人发出压抑的喘息，唇角一勾，他冷哼道：“你看着，也很纯情。”  
职业选手的职业生涯太短了，他们没时间去谈恋爱，经验这种事，都只有彼此罢了。  
叶修沉声笑着，最后只在韩文清唇角轻咬：“我本来以为你在床上也是硬汉。”  
男人眸色一沉，手中突然加重力道，叶修瞳孔一缩，咬牙按紧了韩文清的腰：“老韩你是要废了我？”  
“废了也好，不碍事。”  
身上覆着的身体过分健康，叶修有些忍不住自己的欲望，一只手已经顺着男人后腰往下，落到那处，毫不犹豫的直接探进。  
韩文清咬牙，这人……  
“疼吗？”  
“继续。”  
叶修笑了下，拉下韩文清的身子接吻，温热的气息都落在两人之间：“我想，你现在不应该逞强，我又不会笑话你。”  
“保持怀疑。”  
韩文清并不相信叶修的鬼话，动着身子让他更加深入，然后才说道：“不做就滚。”  
叶修一挑眉，这谁能忍？  
顺手将从床头拿过来的润滑剂拆开，他直接将瓶口塞进去，然后伸手拍了拍韩文清的臀，道：“抬起来，好弄一点。”  
“你想死吗？”  
“你可以试试让我爽死，这个我可以。”  
太无耻了……  
韩文清觉得有些暴躁,他想要拒绝，但是身体却在下意识配合叶修的动作，明明这人应该是他的死敌，可是他却在床上让叶修对他做出这种事。  
“虽然我觉得你可能不需要我这么体贴，但是……我对人真没那么粗暴。”  
叶修抬起眸子，状似冷静的注视着韩文清，钢铁硬汉一样的男人微微皱眉，嗤笑：“你想说什么？”  
“你可以不用这么紧绷，老韩啊，你太紧张了。”  
韩文清：……这个人，为什么能这么不要脸？  
他翻身下来，直接抬腿将叶修踹到一边，顺手就接过了他手中的动作，叶修目光一凝，视线彻底放在了韩文清身下，之前那个姿势他什么都看不到，但是由韩文清主动的时候，他的眼睛彻底挪不开了。  
叶修没想过身材高大的韩文清那个地方会那么娇小，唔，也有点可爱，粉色的一点微微泛着水光，那是刚才挤进去的润滑液，被里面的温度融化之后又在两人的动作中流出来的，润滑剂的管口还被含在里面，一点点瑟缩着。  
他笑了一下，韩文清抬眸看他，冷哼道：“笑什么？”  
“你这里，”叶修伸手在那已经含了管口的地方摸了一下，嘴角的笑意越发明显了，“和你这个人一点都不像。”  
顿了一下，他看着韩文清的眼睛，微微俯身亲吻：“很可爱，唔……至于别的，我还要观察观察。”  
韩文清一时间动也不是不动也不是，他从未觉得他的手指如此僵硬，索性将那管润滑剂完全挤进去，骤然涌入的冰凉让他的身子忍不住颤抖着，最后只能慢慢的抬起腿，手指紧跟着探了进去。  
叶修眼眶有些发红，韩文清正低头认真细致的扩张，视线没有落在他身上，否则叶修觉得自己可能会忍不住直接扑上去，压倒他，贯穿他，让这个和他硬刚到如今的男人感受他另一方面的强悍。  
让他在身下哭，唔……叶修陷入沉思，韩文清这样的男人，哭起来什么样子？  
他的目光逐渐变化，越来越诡异，最后全都落在了韩文清身下，性感的喉结滚动了一下，他握住韩文清的手腕，哑声道：“哥来帮你。”  
习惯如此自称的他完全忘了韩文清比他还大一岁，看到韩文清眼底的不满他还有些不解，但是接着就被男人主动送上来的唇吸引了所有的注意力。  
韩文清这张脸棱角分明，要说起来绝对是强攻的气质，但是真正吻上去的时候，却会发现他的唇过分柔软，半点该有的棱角都没有，舌尖探入，叶修的手也开始往下。  
骨节分明的手落在韩文清小麦色的皮肤上，触感很好，叶修这样想到，但是看到韩文清依旧睁开，分外清明的眼睛，他有些不满，直接在韩文清舌尖轻咬，满意的看着人瞬间冷厉些许的眸子。  
男人眉梢一挑，松开韩文清的唇舌直接往下，舔舐过那棱角分明的下颌，微微颤动的脖颈，还有那微凸的锁骨，最后停在了那剧烈起伏的胸膛上，韩文清身子骤然一僵，叶修轻轻咂舌，抬眸看了一眼直接低头将那颗小豆含进口中，细心侍弄，直到被他伺候着的男人僵着身子，乳尖却毫无节操的挺立起来，韩文清耳根带了几分薄红，叶修没注意，他的视线也就这么直直的落在了叶修身上。  
男人身材颀长，虽然看着并不健美，但是他无法否认，这具身体让他心动。  
身上的触感很明显，身后那处也在微微收缩，韩文清有些庆幸，庆幸这样淫糜的模样叶修并没有看到，但是……  
“别动。”  
叶修那手已经直接略过别的地方直奔主题了，虽然他也并不喜欢这么漫长的前戏，但是如今这个样子……  
“难道有什么不能让我摸到的?”  
叶修并没有听话，那只手直接摸了下去，然后韩文清明显看到叶修抬起的眸子瞬间一滞，直接就带了几分暧昧的味道。  
“滚。”  
“别，先让我进去，然后咱们一起滚，比较爽。”  
说着，不等韩文清反应，直接探进三根手指翻搅，里面被润滑液弄得湿黏，他忍不住喘息一声，压低声音在韩文清耳边说道：“老韩……你好淫荡啊。”  
“发酒疯？信不信我把你从楼上丢下去？”  
“那我就说堂堂霸图队长见猎心喜，想潜我。”  
韩文清额角猛地一跳：“你……叶秋！”  
叶修嘴角一勾，抽出手指，将手上的粘液全都糊到韩文清身前，然后直接插了进去。  
“叫我，叶修。”  
韩文清被他这一下刺激的不轻，脸上都多了几分潮红，一巴掌就想扇下去，但是看着叶修带着欲望的眸子，他鬼使神差的唤了一句：“叶修……”  
“好乖。”  
“叶秋你想死……”狠话还没说完，他的身子直接颤了一下， 整个人都像是攀在了叶修身上，嗓子里发出一声沉闷的呜咽。  
巨大的性器破开层层阻隔的穴肉，叶修笑：“口是心非？下面这张嘴可比上面这张听话多了。”  
韩文清眸光一红，掐着叶修的腰用了几分狠劲，但是下一秒，猛烈冲撞进去的性器就直直的擦过一点，他身子猛地绷直，爽的脚尖都弯曲起来。  
叶修被夹得突然喘息，似笑非笑的看着韩文清的脸，缓了一会儿才动着腰碾磨：“是不是很爽？”  
“闭，闭嘴……”韩文清摇头否认，但是那逐渐软化的眼神却让叶修微微愣神，他还没在韩文清身上看到过这种眼神，有点软软的，但是又不失这男人的强硬本质。  
他忍不住笑了一下，身下越发凶狠的从那最敏感的地方碾过去，然后缓缓说道：“好，我没让你爽到，我的错，得更用力才行。”  
韩文清眸光一滞，从那一点传来的凶猛快感直往脑门上冲，他哑着嗓子，仰头一口咬在了叶修脖颈上，太难受了……  
他好像有些忍不了……  
他的身体随着叶修的动作在床上摩擦，并不难受，但是一睁眼就看见叶修的脸，他总觉得有几分怪异……  
叶修忽然一顿，问道：“换个姿势吗？”韩文清这种男人，或许不喜欢这种姿势呢？  
他嘴角一勾，抱着韩文清的腰转身躺下，身下骤然被吞进更深的地方，他忍不住伸手捏住韩文清的臀，哑声道：“你居然能吞得这么深吗？”  
“是你……太短了。”  
韩文清说这话的时候耳根还有些红，短吗？自然是不的，叶修的性器和他的外表可真的是完全不符，整根捅进来好像要将他整个人都捅穿似的，他现在都感觉到小腹的压迫感，神思都有些恍惚。  
叶修的眼睛有些危险的眯起，顶着韩文清的屁股插了几下，然后往床上一躺：“来，哥让你为所欲为。”  
韩文清并不觉得有什么，双腿撑在叶修身体两侧，用那被玩到艳红的肉穴吞吐着已经深深插入的巨物，他仰着头 ，双眼微微眯着，从叶修的角度来看正是一副耽于情色的模样，他忍不住将手指送到韩文清唇边，在那红润的唇上轻轻摩挲。  
韩文清垂眸看他一眼，他自己动着身子，叶修却极其变态的将手指停在他唇上，韩文清无奈，张口将那根手指含入口中。  
他缓缓想到，职业选手的手都细心保养，说手是身上最敏感的地方也不为过，看着叶修虽然双目含情，但是依旧一派悠闲地模样，他下意识身处舌尖舔弄起口中的手指。  
叶修眸光骤然一红，他倒是没想到韩文清会这样，现在下面被肉穴裹着倾心伺候，上面手指又被韩文清含进炙热的口腔，他忍不住出口调戏：“自己动就这么爽？上面也想要？”  
韩文清眸光一凝，牙齿骤然咬合，叶修的手指就这么在他牙上碰了一下。  
叶修笑了：“喂，你这是认真想咬我吗？”  
怕伤着他的手只能轻轻的磕一下？怎么想着就觉得有那么一点小温馨呢？  
韩文清眸子发红，他正跨坐在叶修身上，这个姿势实在是让人不太安心，他不太敢动，叶修也没准备伺候他，那巨物随着两人的呼吸在穴口间慢慢磨蹭着，浅浅的插进去一点，在里面慢慢磨蹭，韩文清脸上都带了几分潮红，看着叶修的眼睛都多了些湿气  
手掌抚上韩文清背上的皮肉，叶修忍不住说道：“你这是要磨死我吗？”  
他有点人耐不住，在他想来，韩文清这种男人想要的时候当然是很主动的，但是如今这个场面他实在是没想过啊……  
这是要将两个人都活生生憋死的节奏？  
死都不肯动一下？  
韩文清看着他的样子，冷哼一声，腰部下沉，按着叶修的胸膛忍不住闷哼，太深了……  
之前那次他怎么没觉得叶修这么……  
“唔……你继续 。”  
韩文清瞪他：“你喜欢我还要我主动？”  
叶修愣神，喜欢倒是喜欢，但是韩文清怎么会知道的？  
他一直觉得自己藏的很深，但是看样子……莫不是只是他自己一厢情愿？  
韩文清一怔，他随便说说而已，难道……  
“第四赛季那会儿，叶秋你特么是装的？”  
做完之后还不想负责？意外？  
他俯下身子，一口咬在叶修锁骨上，身下传来一道闷声，他忍不住冷哼：“是不是想死？”  
叶修这次真委屈了，他还真不是装的，一杯倒的酒量他能怎么样？  
当初两人说了几句话他就失去了意识，再醒来的时候韩文清已经被他这样那样过了，他又不知道韩文清心里的想法，可不得落荒而逃吗？  
不过……  
“你当时，没有挣扎吗？”  
他一个死宅竟然就这么搞了韩文清！！想想都觉得自己可能是从鬼门关走了一遭。  
这么想着，叶修忍不住动了下腰，原本就顶的极深的性器在里面狠狠地蹭过去，韩文清瞳孔一缩，捏着叶修胳膊的手直接用力，在那块留下一片青紫印记 。  
“啧，下手可真是狠啊……”  
“不过当初你没拒绝，就是不排斥我，该不会是当年就对哥有想法吧？”  
叶修忍不住猜测，也不需要得到韩文清的回答 ，直接按住人的腰狠狠地顶弄 。  
“告诉我，说你爱我 ，韩文清……”  
“叶修你特么的废话，唔……太多了 。”  
他拧眉，想怼回去却被体内越发激烈的感觉弄得心不在焉，整个人都昏昏沉沉的，好深……  
这个混蛋……  
那么强势的占据了他所有的视线，让他的身上和心里都留下了他的印记，现在又要说这种话……  
“我怎么可能……喜欢你？”  
叶修没理会他，就那么注视着韩文清的眼睛，坚定，自信。  
这个样子的韩文清，只有他一个人看得到 。  
他的眼神稍微有些涣散，但是那紧抿的唇却将所有本该吐露的真声阻挡，叶修轻叹一声，在又一次狠狠深入之后轻声道：“是，我爱你，不然不会和你做任何事。”  
他是这样的好奇韩文清这个男人，只看外表，谁能想到他竟然会愿意被人压在身下肆意妄为？  
“是不是觉得我很糟糕？”  
韩文清思考了一下， 然后缓缓摇头，糟糕吗？他并没有觉得，在职业电竞圈，没人敢这样说叶秋，这人代表了一个巅峰，仿佛无法被超越的巅峰。  
叶修在他腰上掐了一把，然后笑道：“我知道我这个人很糟，但是这无所谓， 我想你反正也不在意。”  
“在意……什么？”韩文清怔了一下，眼神终于聚焦，最终落在了叶修身上。  
他是想知道的，关于叶修的一切，就算他没有办法帮忙也想要参与进去。  
叶修笑着摇头，视线凝在韩文清脸上，突然说道：“想知道的话就好好伺候我啊……”  
韩文清：……  
男人猛地低头，一口咬在叶修唇上，口中吐出一点细小的轻嘶声，韩文清抬头，看着出现在叶修嘴角的鲜艳血迹，没忍住弯了眼睛。  
他冷哼道：“你最好给我乖巧一点。”  
叶修轻笑，按着韩文清的腰用力顶进去，恰好狠狠蹭过那小小的一点凸起，满意的看着韩文清骤然微缩的瞳孔，他缓声道：“你看，乖巧一点不好吗？想要我做什么，直接说给我听啊。”  
“叶修……你给我滚下去！”  
叶修挑眉，这样啊……那似乎就不需要顾着他了呢？  
他本来是担心将韩文清折腾的太过，然后这人过后朝他闹别扭了呢，现在看来，他的温柔完全就是多余的啊。  
还不如直接随着自己的心，想怎么干就怎么干。  
等他感觉到不对劲的时候，叶修已经直接死死的按住了他的腰，他想说些什么却被直接堵住了唇。  
“唔……”  
这样的声音他难以想象是从他口中发出来的，下身被深入，他整个人都僵硬了，死死地按着叶修的肩膀不想让他动，却被身下细致的摩擦弄得浑身不适。  
压低身子，他的胸膛紧紧的贴着叶修的，被搅动的舌尖发麻，他心一狠，直接一口咬下去，叶修吃痛，忍不住闷哼一声，松开韩文清的嘴唇哑声道：“老韩你也太狠了吧？”  
男人唇色水润，看一下都觉得可口，叶修喉结滚动了下，摇晃了一下腰肢，缓缓道：“你按着我做什么？不给操也不给亲？”  
“……”  
见韩文清不说话，他又道：“那你还说喜欢我？想和我在一起？”  
“那不代表你可以为所欲为。”  
韩文清咬牙，这家伙，在床上果然很恶劣！  
身后被深深进入，这男人竟然敢顶在里面就这么细细的磨？  
“这不都是为了让你爽到么？”  
“呵……”  
叶修轻轻咂舌，似乎是想要证明自己说的话，果断的安分下来，再也不乱动了。  
但是……这可是真的不动了啊……  
韩文清狠狠地瞪他，按着叶修的肩膀想要起来却被人死死的按着腰，或许男人用的力气并不大，但是如今这个姿势，他实在是一点力气都使不上。  
“松手……”  
好难受……  
叶修微微笑着，指尖从韩文清小腹慢慢往下，在那挺立勃发的性器上缓缓摸了几下，然后才道：“不是你说的不让我动吗？现在想做什么？自己来嘛？”  
他说得好像很委屈，但是韩文清分明从那瞳孔里看出几分戏谑揶揄，咬牙想将叶修的手从他身下拿开，却被男人直接按住了手腕。  
叶修缓声道：“唉，在床上乖一点不好吗？你爽我也爽，不是很开心？”  
对于叶修如此不要脸的话，韩文清直接道：“呵呵……”  
叶修也不多话，按着韩文清微微挺动腰胯，那双漆黑的眸子像是染了火焰，韩文清觉得自己好像看一眼就要陷进去似的。  
他俯下身子在叶修耳垂轻咬，哑声道：“你到底，做不做？”  
叶修勾唇，能从韩文清口中听到这种话，感觉似乎也不赖？  
这样的姿势虽然进的深，但是怎么说都不太好用力，叶修果断将韩文清从身上掀下去，直接让人背对着他跪趴在床上。  
那双漂亮的手从韩文清腰间拂过，慢慢落到那已经湿的一塌糊涂的穴口，叶修笑了一声，韩文清咬牙，这混蛋！  
“你……唔！”  
竟然……就这么进去了？  
后面被塞满，那股热力似乎是要从那结合的部位直接传遍全身，身上什么情况韩文清不知道，但是在叶修开始狠狠干他的时候，韩文清明白了，他的脸铁定是红透了。  
这家伙……  
叶修握着他的腰，那根炙热的性器正插在他体内，凶狠的彰显着自己的存在感，韩文清满脸都是红晕，身上也起了细密的汗珠，落在叶修眼底的时候男人眼中的欲望越发深沉。  
他们相识多年，在赛场上从来都是敌人，针锋相对，他是真没想过有朝一日韩文清会是这样的姿态在他身下承欢……  
湿热的小穴正紧紧包裹着男人粗大的性器，原本小小的穴口已经被撑得不能更开，叶修喘了口气，火热的胸膛贴着韩文清汗湿的脊背，哑声道：“老韩……嗯，你那里好可爱……”  
操……  
这混蛋说什么呢？  
韩文清想怼回去，然而一出口就是那无法压抑的喘息，他果断闭嘴，丢人可以，不能太过分啊……  
可是，这是他喜欢的人啊。  
“叶，叶修……”  
“嗯……我在。”  
像是胸膛里挤出的细微喘息让韩文清身子一软，彻底软在了叶修身下，这声音，简直太性感了！  
韩文清从没想过会在叶修口中听到这样暧昧的声音，以至于他……  
“唔……爽到了？”  
性器被紧锁，已经被他操开的肉穴温顺的吞吐着入侵的外物，然而这一刻，这乖巧温顺的肉穴就这么死死地锁着他……  
叶修忍不住喘息，这真是……  
“闭，闭嘴……”此刻的韩文清整个人都在颤抖，被他高潮刺激到，叶修这一声喘息差点让他又来劲儿了……  
他以前怎么不知道自己还是个声控？  
“啧，还嘴硬，都被我艹射了还要硬撑着，真是……”  
说着，叶修挺腰又操了进去，他还没好，怎么可能就这么放过韩文清？  
“别……”  
“你可别说用完了就将我踹开，就算是炮友也要双方都爽到吧？更何况我们是要谈恋爱的。”  
逻辑是没问题，但是……  
“你怎么……”还不好？  
这种话问出来似乎有些丢人？但是韩文清已经顾不得脑子里的东西了，还紧缩的小穴被直直贯穿，他忍不住咬牙，唔……好爽……  
可是这种话他怎么也说不出来，给叶修听这个？  
他可能会被嘲笑死。  
“唔……老韩你怎么这么紧？”叶修也忍的不好受，这样的情况谁顶得住啊？  
这么硬汉的男人在他身下咬牙喘息，嗯……喘息待定，韩文清现在还没有发出什么实际性的声音，但是这已经阻止不了叶修的脑补了。  
他低身压下来，粗长的性器直直的顶进去，趴在韩文清身上，他在人耳边缓缓说道：“老韩，叫出来啊，这么忍着很不舒服的啊。”  
“闭嘴……”  
叫出来？丢不丢人？喜欢上叶修已经是他最羞耻的事了，现在这人竟然还要他叫出来？像个荡妇一样求他操吗？  
滚你丫的！  
“你该不会是……害羞了吧？”  
说道这里的时候叶修的神情稍微有些变化，韩文清害羞？这话要是说出去他可能真的会被霸图狂热粉批斗到死，但是……韩文清现在这个样子，实在是和他正常模样完全不同啊。  
“唔，好吧，我只是觉得这样的你有些可爱，都是本能而已，你忍着不觉得难受吗？”  
草……  
韩文清心中暗骂，他之前并没有觉得忍着不叫出来有多难受，但是被叶修这么一说，他感觉自己身上被这男人触碰到的地方都有些不太好受……  
身后，叶修进的很深，他的如今的动作并不大，但是被深深地进入，里面最隐秘的地方都被男人彻底探索，韩文清总觉得自己面子上过不去，而且……过分舒服了。  
他不说话，叶修也没强求，扶着韩文清腰身的手直接往前面摸去，到最后直接爬上韩文清胸膛，在那两颗已经被他蹂躏的红肿发涨的乳粒上捏了几下，然后停在了韩文清唇边。  
“唔……你这是做什么？”  
“亲一下。”  
叶修在韩文清耳边低声说道，在韩文清张口，唇瓣碰到他指尖的时候直接猛力顶入，他轻轻喘息：“用舌头……”  
如果说，真的要给身上的各个部位评一个敏感性高低，叶修觉得可能是性器，腿根，口腔，接下来，就是他的手了。  
被人含进口中轻轻侍弄，他微微勾唇，随着韩文清的节奏抽插，如果可以，他还真是想试试让韩文清坐在他身上主动呢，真是可惜了……  
现在应该还是做不到的，毕竟韩文清这人，实在是太冷酷了，他也没胆子这么要求……


End file.
